


Someone Your Own Size

by LadyDanger420



Series: boyfriend speedrun any% [8]
Category: Half Life VR But The AI Is Self-Aware, The Borrowers - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Biting, Kissing, M/M, Scent Kink, Sloppy Makeouts, Uhhhh I think that's everything?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:22:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26354143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDanger420/pseuds/LadyDanger420
Summary: Benrey has been working on a surprise for Gordon for a while, now. It's difficult having a relationship with someone that fits in your hand, after all.
Relationships: Benrey/Gordon Freeman
Series: boyfriend speedrun any% [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1871818
Comments: 14
Kudos: 192





	Someone Your Own Size

**Author's Note:**

> This has taken FOREVER. It's got a lot of things I've never written in it, but I'm pretty happy with how it came out.

"hey. gotta surprise for you."

Gordon looked up at Benrey, blinking curiously. He hasn't expected their impromptu cuddling session to be interrupted like this, but he was curious as to what his boyfriend meant.

"Okay?" He replied, sitting up from where he'd been lying on the larger man's chest. "What is it?"

Benrey rolled his eyes. "can't tell you, duh, then it's not a surprise. hang on." He sat up a little, catching Gordon in his hand before he could tumble down the incline and setting him on a pillow. "turn around, no peeking."

"Alright, alright!" Gordon chuckled, turning to face the wall and closing his eyes for good measure. He heard Benrey move away and felt the bed shift, then it was quiet for a few seconds.

"Benrey?" It had been a bit without any sound, and he was considering turning to see what was going on, but he felt something press up against him from behind before he could move.

"surprise, haha." Benrey murmured in his ear, a pair of arms wrapping loosely around his waist.

_Wait-_

Gordon turned around quickly to see Benrey standing behind him—not towering over him like he usually did, but much closer to his own height. Still had a good two inches on him, though.

"What- how- I-" Gordon stammered, resting his hands against the other's chest. _"What?"_

"been practicing. not very good at gettin real small, but, uhhh. wanted to do this." He mumbled, almost shyly, before grabbing Gordon around the waist and picking him up so they were eye-level.

Gordon laughed, having to spread his legs wide to wrap them around Benrey's bulk but too excited to care.

Of course, Benrey could easily pick him up before, but this was _different._ The larger man shifted his hands from his waist to his thighs, effortlessly supporting his weight and grinning.

"Benrey, I-" Gordon couldn't even think of what to say, instead settling his hands on the sides of Benrey's face and pulling him in for a kiss.

They'd kissed each other before—Benrey liked to kiss him on the stomach, and he would pepper his nose and cheeks with little kisses whenever he got the chance, but it was nothing like this.

He couldn't help the smile on his face, and he could feel Benrey's own grin spreading across his lips as they kissed.

A happy purr started up in Benrey's chest as he gently nibbled at his lower lip. Gordon twisted his fingers into his thick black curls, pulling him even closer and opening his mouth to deepen the kiss.

Benrey swept in with a little growl, shifting Gordon's weight to one arm and pressing his now-free hand against his back to pull him closer, chest to chest as he explored the littler man's mouth with his tongue.

Gordon hummed, lightly sucking on his tongue for a moment before pulling away, panting.

"I- I've still gotta breathe." He mumbled, resting his forehead against Benrey's and looking him in the eyes.

"lame. should just, uhh. not have to do that." Benrey responded, pupils blown wide.

Gordon laughed slightly, giving him a little peck on the nose. He couldn't stop smiling, even if he wanted to.

"Sorry, but I can't just turn off essential functions like you can." He chuckled, leaning in to give him another kiss.

Of course, kissing can only get you so far, and Benrey's hand gripping his ass was making him feel a little hot under the collar. Chasing the taste of strawberry and plum from Benrey's mouth only added to it, and soon he was rocking against his chest in an attempt to get some friction.

And judging by the little pants and snarls Benrey was making, he wasn’t the only one feeling _bothered._

Benrey twisted his fingers into Gordon’s hair, pulling his head back and leaving his neck exposed as he started to kiss along his jawline and down to his shoulder, gentle bites accompanying his lips as he moved.

Gordon gasped as he scraped his teeth over his pulse point, digging his fingers into Benrey’s back at the feeling. The larger man growled low in his chest, smirking before returning his attention to the spot, nibbling and sucking until he was sure it would leave a mark.

“Ah- gh- _fuck,_ Benrey-” Gordon panted, arching his back and rolling his hips desperately.

“yeah, hah, that- that’s the plan.” He growled, just before biting down on his shoulder. Not hard enough to break skin, but it was enough to leave a mark. Gordon tried to muffle a whine with his hand, but Benrey grabbed his arm and pulled it away, pressing a kiss to the inside of his wrist.

"wanna hear it. you. to know i'm doin' good." He murmured against his skin, meeting his gaze and holding it without blinking.

"Oh- okay." Gordon stammered, flushing red down to his collarbone. Which was partially covered with a shirt.

That needed to be fixed.

He dropped to his knees, laying Gordon down on his back and sliding his hands up under his shirt. He hums, glancing up at his face for confirmation. A quick nod prompts him into moving again, sliding the shirt over Gordon's head and tossing it to the side, pausing to give him a chaste kiss.

Shirt discarded, Benrey leaned back down and pressed a kiss to Gordon's stomach, just above his navel. Something familiar for the both of them, at least.

After that he goes to remove Gordon's pants, untying the ties at the waist and pulling them down his legs, where they quickly join the shirt in a crumpled pile.

Benrey doesn't hesitate in disrobing, pulling his shirt over his head without bothering to unbutton it, leaving it a wadded up mess—not that he cares. His pants and boxers are quickly shucked as well, banished to the clothes pile without a second thought. He bends down again, pressing kisses to Gordon's thighs this time and humming as he felt the muscle flex under his skin, gently rubbing them with his thumbs before taking hold.

His hands were big enough that his fingers wrapped entirely around Gordon's thighs, claws digging lightly into his skin as he pulled him closer.

"hey. ever got your ass ate?" He grinned, staring hungrily at him.

"Wuh- what??" Gordon asked. _What the hell did that even mean?_

Benrey's grin widened to the point that he was almost drooling.

"alright then." He ducked down between his legs and hooked Gordon's knees over his shoulders.

"gotta full meal here, huh." Gordon could feel his breath against his ass and squirmed at the unfamiliar feeling.

The sensation of a warm, wet tongue between his legs made him yelp in surprise, trying to close his legs but unable to, given Benrey's place between them. Benrey chuckled, licking Gordon from his asshole to the tip of his flushed cock before lifting his thighs to give him a better angle.

He ran his tongue around the rim, drinking in the shuddering gasp that it teased out of Gordon before pushing the tip in. Stretching his jaw wider, he pushes further in, curling his tongue and drooling. Eventually he's all but fucking Gordon with his tongue, saliva running down his face from the sloppy action. He pulls out after a little longer, sitting back on his haunches to study his handiwork.

Gordon's face is flushed and he's sweating, mouth lolling open and letting out such pretty little sounds. He growls, raising a hand to his mouth and slicking three fingers with saliva before moving down to press one in, oh so gently. Once he's worked it in to the knuckle he starts moving, teasing little moans out of him as he does so. After a few minutes he works in a second finger, then a bit later a third.

"good?" Benrey asks, spreading his fingers slightly inside him.

"Ghh- _yes_ fuck please-" Gordon babbles, squirming under him desperately.

"alright, hold on. impatient lil mouseman." A soft grin spreads across his face as he pulls his fingers out and slips Gordon's legs off his shoulders, instead kneeling between them with his hands on his hips.

"ready?"

"Yes, fuck me already _please_."

Benrey's hands gripped his hips tight, slowly pushing into him as he trembled. Gordon clutched at the fabric beneath him, his breath coming in heaving gasps at the stretch—not quite painful, but close.

"ghk- tight, hah." Benrey panted, resting his forehead on Gordon's as he bottomed out, taking a moment for the both of them to adjust. One hand released its hold on his hips, coming up to brush a few sweaty curls out of the littler man's face. "good?"

"I- _ah-_ yeah just-" He shifted his hips slightly and groaned at the feeling. "Gimme a second, kay?"

"mhmm."

Benrey rubbed his thumb in circles over the point of Gordon's hipbone, pressing a chaste kiss to his lips as he felt his inner muscles flutter around his dick. He knew he was still big compared to his little borrower, but this was the best he'd been able to hold for any substantial length of time.

And Gordon was so pretty like this, his cheeks flushed red and bright green eyes half-lidded, panting under him as he adjusted around his cock. It made a possessive growl start to build in the back of his throat, especially with the breathy little noises he made when he moved.

~~_It's where he belonged._ ~~

"Hhhh- move _please._ " Gordon begged, relaxing his grip on the pillowcase. 

Benrey was more than happy to oblige, pulling out slowly before pushing back in with a snap of his hips, sinking to the hilt in one smooth motion.

Gordon moaned, clenching around the intrusion and shaking. He was so _full,_ it felt like he was going to split apart—not that it hurt, no. It was a good stretch, and he felt like he'd lose his mind if Benrey didn't keep moving.

"Don't- _ah!_ \- don't stop, _please_ , fuck." He babbled, barely able to string the words together in his haze.

Benrey moved his hand from his hip to the back of his thigh, lifting his leg and hooking it around his waist.

The new angle had him pressing against a spot that had Gordon seeing stars with every stroke, breathless moans slipping from his mouth with abandon.

Benrey snarled, pressing his face into the juncture between his neck and shoulder and biting down _hard_. Gordon wailed, raking his fingers down his back and tossing his head to the side at the action. He licked gently at the bite, pressing an apologetic kiss there before nosing along his jawline, thoroughly intoxicated by his scent. He lapped up a trickle of sweat, reveling in the honey and cinnamon taste of Gordon's skin and mouthing along the column of his throat, leaving little love bites in his wake.

"gonna- gonna mark you up, so- heh, so everyone knows you're mine." Benrey growled, sliding up to nibble gently on his ear.

"I- hah- _ah-_ m'yours." Gordon panted breathlessly, whining when Benrey slowed his pace for a moment.

"shh, s'okay." He murmured, hooking Gordon's knee over his shoulder before starting back into him.

Gordon let out a loud cry, throwing his head back against the pillow and rocking his hips with Benrey's movement. 

The tension in his gut snapped and his vision went white as he came, his wail hitching with Benrey's last few unsteady strokes before he buried himself to the hilt.

The contractions from Gordon's orgasm gripped his cock tight, bringing him over the edge moments later. He snarled through clenched teeth, clawed fingers digging into Gordon's thigh—not sharp enough to break through the skin, but he would have a bruise later. His other hand was buried in his hair, curled into a fist and pulling his head to the side slightly.

He panted heavily, supporting his weight on one arm as he pulled out—the little whimpers and whines Gordon made from the feeling nearly setting him off again—before collapsing to his side.

"m'sorry." He mumbled, tracing the bite on his shoulder with gentle fingers. Tiny drops of blood beaded along its circumference, and he wanted nothing more than to lean over and lick them up, but that would probably be a touch too far. "didn't mean t'hurt you. can heal it if you want."

Gordon blinked at him a few times, as if processing what he'd said. He raised a hand to touch it, before rolling onto his side.

"I- Maybe just a little." He replied, ducking his head and looking a bit bashful. "S'kinda nice, I wanna keep it. Shows I'm yours, like you said."

Benrey stared at him in silence for a few seconds, feeling like his brain had stopped working entirely.

"uhh- yeah, that's. cool. totally poggers." He rambled all at once, not entirely sure of what was coming out of his mouth.

Gordon scooted closer, resting his head on his shoulder and giving him a little smile. Benrey reached over to pull him up until he was straddling his stomach, and leaned up to give him a kiss.

"didja like the surprise?" He asked, running a hand through his hair.

Gordon nodded, shifting to lay down on top of him but stopped suddenly with a grimace, looking down at his own chest.

"I'm sticky."

Benrey burst out into a loud, raucous cackle.


End file.
